Eli (Video Game)
Eli is an original character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. He is a maker and producer of bullets for the community of Prescott. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Eli's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Before the events of the game, Eli joined the town of Prescott and became their bullet producer though he typical only gave them away if people traded him something for them. This attitude led him to be somewhat distrusted within the town, according to Tripp. Eli made a deal with Clementine when she passed through; she gave him batteries as a trade for ammunition, though Eli seemingly ripped her off, giving her defective casings that would not fire properly. Season Three "Ties That Bind - Part 1" When Clementine arrived at Prescott, she confronts him about ripping her off as her bullets failed to fire outside the town. Eli defends himself, saying she can't prove they were his bullets and even if they were, Clementine can trade them back for the batteries she gave him. Javier interrupts, only for Eli to mock him for being Clementine's bodyguard; Javier can either confirm or deny the remark. (Determinant) Losing her patience, Clementine proves her claim by pointing her pistol at Eli and firing, the bullet subsequently failing to fire. Angered, Eli draws a blade and attempts to strike Clementine, only for Javier to intervene, parrying his knife and subduing him or holding him at bay long enough for Clementine to kick him in the knee to detain him. (Determinant) Stunned, Eli proposes a truce only for Clementine to grow even more angry and fire again. However, this time the bullet fires, striking Eli clean in the head, killing him. The others in the bar and Tripp outside react to the shooting in shock, arriving a moment later to sort out what had happened. Javier can choose to lie with Clementine's story about Eli attacking them and Clementine having shot him in self-defense and citing his facial injuries as evidence, resulting in the two of them being taken away from the bar, disarmed, and placed under lockdown for the night. It is unknown what became of Eli's body after Javier and Clementine left the bar. Death ;Killed By *Clementine (Accidental) *Himself (Indirectly Caused) After arrogantly feigning innocence to Clementine's near-death experience outside of Prescott, Clementine grew angry with Eli and raised her weapon on him. After a brief scuffle between him and Javier García, Clementine fires her gun, expecting it to not shoot any bullets. The gun, however, fires correctly, causing Clementine to shoot Eli in the head by accident. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Eli has killed: *Himself (Indirectly Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Clementine Eli had a hostile relationship with Clementine, trading her fake bullets for a box of batteries, which nearly caused her death. Clementine later confronted him about it, threatening to hurt him if he denied her claims. However, Clementine ends up accidentally killing him with a bullet that did work, while she briefly stunned after it happened, although she expresses little remorse for what she did. Javier García Javier knew Eli briefly, but their interaction was hostile, the pair coming to blows when the latter tried to harm Clementine. Javier either blames Clementine for Eli's death or believes killing him was justified. (Determinant) Regardless of whether or not Javier admits the truth to the others about what had happened to Eli, he seems to feel no sorrow for his death. Later, when Eleanor meets Javier, Javier can tell her he believes that Eli deserved to die for his behavior. (Determinant) Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" Trivia *Eli is the first survivor Clementine directly kills regardless of the player's choices, albeit accidentally. *Eli is the second known character in the whole The Walking Dead universe who is able to make bullets, the first being Eugene Porter and his TV Series counterpart. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Characters Category:Prescott Category:NPC